


River flows in you

by odlanoR_onaitsirC



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27136909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/odlanoR_onaitsirC/pseuds/odlanoR_onaitsirC
Summary: 建立且仅建立在王牌特工1背景下的衍生故事。
Relationships: Harry Hart | Galahad/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin





	River flows in you

01

他并不总是享受西装——虽然它的确很舒服，高级定制，量身打造，不管做什么动作，衣服都贴身地恰到好处——甚至还防弹。但不知道为什么，他有时候会更想穿上T恤和廉价外套，即使它们面料粗糙，毫无防护作用，即使袖子常常会滑下来，即使打斗的时候可能会被别人抓住帽子……即使有这么多乱七八糟的原因，他就是喜欢。

一种毫无根据甚至明知是错觉的安全感。

就像回到十几岁的时候，回到他一直挣扎着想要新生活的十几岁的时候。

02

失去父亲的时候他年龄还很小，小到并不真的理解什么是父亲，也并不真的知道什么是死亡，但生活里有更多比这些更好理解的东西，譬如衣食住行，譬如殴打，譬如辱骂。

假如说童年时期的他对父亲这个词有什么印象，那么大概一半是期望——如果有父亲可能我就不会天天挨打受气了，另一半则是埋怨——为什么他就这么死了，甚至没有保护我？

父亲还在的时候，他们有一栋不错的房子，但在他死后，没有经济来源的母亲不得不卖掉了它，然后他们搬进了贫民区，和一群说着下流俚语，成天偷鸡摸狗的人混住在一起，每天晚上入睡的时候，都能听到叫骂声。

他经常打架，有时候是跟人起了争执，单挑，有时候是卷入什么混战，他们用拳头，用脚，有时候用棒球棍，啤酒瓶。他知道一个人被打很多下也只是很痛，甚至还能再站起来继续打，他知道啤酒瓶敲在头上只是看起来恐怖，其实很快就会一点事都没有，他也知道棒球棍敲下去基本不可能敲断骨头，他经常打人，又经常挨打，早就把这些摸地通透。

他被一群人围殴，只在床上躺了一天，生命是多么肮脏又茂盛，怎么会有死亡？为什么父亲会死？

他只知道一种轻易的死亡，有的人吃了安眠药，有的人走进海里，有的人从楼上跳下。

他们是自己走过去的，这是确凿无疑的一点。

03

青春期的时候，他报名了海军陆战队，但很快就被母亲制止了。

不要去参军，eggsy，你在走你父亲的老路！我不想失去你了！

他觉得母亲的想法滑稽可笑，但最终还是拗不过她，退伍，窝在家里，无所事事。

他找过几次工作，但并不顺利，理所当然，他没有受过高级教育，从军队莫名退伍，住在贫民区，穿着廉价的衣服，发音和措辞都像个乡下的男孩，甚至挽起袖子的时候，手上还带着上次打架留下的淤青。

从面试的地方出来，走在伦敦市中心，来来往往穿着体面的人都仿佛在刻意和他保持距离，他把手插在兜里，昂着下巴往前走。

如果让我生而富裕，我也会像你们一样，衣着体面，衣冠楚楚，接受教育，找到一个好的工作，这有什么了不起？

他在拐角狠狠往地上吐一口痰，然后飞快地跑进阴暗的小巷里。

04

他睡觉的时候总是只穿一条裤子——事实上，如果不是母亲偶尔会进来帮他盖被子，他连裤子都不想穿。

跟狐朋狗友出去玩的时候路过一些公司大楼，进进出出的人都西装革履，皮鞋裎亮，他瞥一眼就将脸扭开，吹着口哨跟这些人擦肩而过。

不想穿廉价的衣服，不想住在贫民区，不想伴随着争吵声入睡，不想一天到晚看着别人的脸色过活，如果出身不一样的话，如果父亲没有那么轻易不合理地死去的话，他也会西装革履，像一个社会精英。

如果我有钱，我就买十套西装，每天换着穿。

他跟一个女朋友这么说，那个姑娘靠在他身上，笑着说，可是我还是喜欢你这么穿。

他一边想放屁，一边侧过头去给她一个吻。

05

你好像总是穿这一身来跟我约会？公主这么问他。

您不喜欢吗？他举举酒杯。

不不不，我太喜欢这一身了，它让你如此风度翩翩，简直太棒了。公主凑过去抱住他。

他回抱过去，揽住公主的腰，笑道，那真是太好了。

他现在不想放屁了，他想，我倒是觉得您的观点值得商榷。

从措辞改变来说，他也许确实不适合青春期的衣服了。

06

青春期的时候，他做梦都想改变，想摆脱当下的生活，在设想里，一旦做出改变，他就会变成另一个完全不同的人。

但事实并不如他的设想。

那十几年的影响没有大到改变他的决定，他依然穿着西装，戴着平光眼镜，进房间以前先敲门，坐下以前先请求允许，只在某些非常偶然的时候，他挽一挽他的袖子，并由此在心里微微一笑，感到一种模糊的幸福。

07

童年的影响不止于此，更严重的一点是，他依然觉得死亡是一件遥远而困难的事，即使他已经见过了一个人的死亡——即使他已经见过了很多人的死亡。

08

经常有人说哈利像父亲一样地期盼和爱着他，但他已经有一个父亲了，所以提到哈利的时候，他总是说，我的一个朋友哈利。

当然，他总不能说我的一个爸爸哈利。

虽然他有时候的确会觉得哈利有点像一个爸爸，而且哈利跟他印象模糊的父亲并非没有相似之处。

至少，他们两的死亡，他都见证了。

但这句话不本来就是理所当然的吗？考虑到年龄，即便没有那些事故，本来也该由他来迎接他们的死亡，甚至他还亲眼看到了哈利的死，透过哈利眼镜的直播，看到子弹飞过来，看到血，看到染着红色的天空。

看到他死前看到的一切，延迟不超过10ms。

甚至还有录像带。

他没有再看一次的打算，但把录像带放到马桶上方的展览架上，这样，假如他不是那么急着解决生理问题，他就总会看到它。

就像哈利哈特看到他的狗。

这类比让他隐隐有种占便宜的满足感，十足的贫民区市井气。

他时常觉得他的构成很简单，内里保留一部分成长环境的影响，然后外在照搬很多哈利的习惯。

并没什么人发现这一点，绅士不都是一样的吗？

文质彬彬，永远克制永远冷静，谁会知道绅士家里马桶上有条狗或者有盘死亡录像带呢？

09

有一个他照搬哈利的习惯是外在的，很容易被发现的——他像哈利一样，收集自己出任务那天的报纸头条，贴在办公室的墙上。

——不过，也不是那么容易被发现，毕竟他沿用了哈利留下来的办公室，而有幸进入这个房间的人，多半都身负重任，没有心思去探究墙壁上的报纸。

那么他会不会是第一个问哈利报纸上说了什么的人？他想也许还真的是，那会儿他还有一大半是乡下的野孩子，兴致勃勃，想到什么就问，换成现在的他，也许只会等主人自己介绍——而其他的kingsman，更是个顶个的出身名门，含蓄内敛。

至少在他接手房间的几年里，没有人问过他这个问题。

虽然他有时候很想讲一下，这张报纸出版的日期，我拯救了世界哦。

10

他偶尔没有工作，在办公室走来走去。

哈利的报纸贴在他身后的墙上，他自己的报纸贴在身前的墙上，他绕着办公室转圈，从身后看到身前，看到对每一张都滚瓜烂熟。

他想哈利大概也经常做这种事情，所以那天他一问，哈利脱口就是答案——也可能哈利像他等着有人问拯救世界一样，等着有人问他阻止谋杀撒切尔夫人。

那自己那天的表现十分标准吧？询问，惊讶，感慨，简直贴心到需要颁发奖章。

但是话又说回来，要是能预知未来，他那天其实无须感慨，二十年前，哈利的第一个任务拯救了撒切尔夫人，二十年后，他的第一个任务则拯救了世界，按理他比哈利厉害十倍不止才对。

不过，身前的墙贴的第一张报纸并不是拯救世界，而是前一天，某教堂发生的大规模打斗杀人事件。

那是哈利的最后一个任务，他中招，杀死了一个教堂的平民，然后被敌人杀死。

退步了，他想。

也不会有什么比拯救世界更强了，我也会一直退步的，他又想。

那么，就像继承了哈利的房子，哈利的办公室，哈利的习惯，就像这些一样，他还继承了哈利的退步，真是好坏不论，兼容并蓄。

Kingsman，gentleman。

他点头。

11

风波过去不多久，他们开始招募新的kingsman。

照样是几个年轻人，半夜放水淹没宿舍，看他们的反应。

他那会儿还没完全适应当一个绅士，站在梅林旁边翻白眼说，你们能不能有点创意？

梅林微笑，经典的就是最好的。

他不怀好意，你当时进来也被水淹？

梅林没理他——某个新人挣扎的动作渐渐变慢了。

不会死的，他想。

他有过一个继父，有时候他保护被家暴的母亲，殴打就会转移到他身上，但有一次，也许是打累了，继父把他的头按在浴缸里，一边按住一边大笑。

那时候眼前发黑，呛了很多水，过了很久才恢复意识。

可还是没有死。

没有任何人救他，按在水里按到不挣扎了就这么放在地上，结果也活过来了。

人的生命能有多顽强？甚至连哈利的狗都多活了十一年。

梅林要放水打开双面镜了，他拔腿就跑。

12

他的职业生涯不出意外地走着下坡路——毕竟最大的boss已经干倒了，地球的科技发展水平也不可能存在意图毁灭宇宙的组织，进无可进，自然只有退步一条路走。

但是也没有退步太多。

试图毁灭全人类的疯狂组织不在了，试图毁灭一小部分人的组织或个人却多如牛毛，他小部分时间在伦敦当一个绅士，大部分时间都在从一个任务赶往另一个任务，非常小部分的时间，他在间隙里约会。

非常非常小部分的时间，他想自己会有一个什么样的结局。

我的起点比哈利高，他想，所以就算一样退步，大概结局也比哈利好一点。

他还是认为死亡很遥远，虽然现在他的世界早已比十几岁的时候复杂很多，他用枪，用刀，用毒药，用电击戒指，用手榴弹，而不是用拳头，用棒球棍，用啤酒瓶。

他离死亡近了一点点，但就好像一栋危房，再多几条裂缝，还是离倒塌很远。

他用危险很多的招数，也被同样的招数还击。但多数时候，他的手段精妙，敌人的手段粗糙，纸糊一样一戳就破。

他谨慎小心，看清楚再动手，永远保证有人接应自己。

这大概是唯一一个外在的，属于他自己的而非继承的习惯。

13

比十一年更长的时间过去之后，J.B在他怀里闭上了眼睛。

他没能下手将它做成标本，而是火化了它，然后把骨灰盒放在录像带旁边。

这样不急着用马桶的时候，就能同时看两个盒子了。

前几年梅林退休了，他想那大概也会是他的结局，不是死在任务里，而是功成身退，然后因为疾病或衰老死去。

死亡不太近，也不是特别远。

有一天他会走近死亡，正如那面报纸墙的第一天，死亡走近他。

—FIN—


End file.
